The Reality In The Fiction
by Wesley1501
Summary: When Daisy loses someone near and dear to her Lance must help her through it.
1. Chapter 1

The Reality in the Fiction

Don't own Bones if I did this would not be written

:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(

"Ah, ah,ah aaahh No.. !," Lance heard Daisys devastated cries through the bathroom door. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, and still dripping wet, dashed into the living room.

" Daisy! What's wrong? Are you okay?", he dropped beside her on the sofa where she was curled up, he stroked her soft hair gently. " Baby, ..tell me why are you crying…"

After much sniffing and many deep tremulous breathes, Daisy sat up to face her love. Her face was red and wisps of hair stuck to her tear moistened cheeks. She looked up into his frightened and concerned features... those deep chocolate brown eyes searching her own for answers. _Oh look how wonderful he is... he will think this so silly..._

"Daisy, what's happened. Why are you crying? ", Lance caressed her face with his warm hands and brushed the hair away from her glassy red rimmed eyes, gently with his thumbs. Bringing his own face close to hers he calmly reassured her.

" Its alright...you can tell me... whatever is wrong I'm here for you." The immediate effect was yet another tearful breakdown. _He's so caring..just like he was ... _

Daisy moved beyond his grasp burying her face against his still damp chest, sobbing and sniveling.

Still totally confused Lance simply held the woman he loved as she worked through her obvious anguish. .._what is wrong? Why won't she tell me...I just want to help... _

After a few minutes of embracing, stroking of hair, and soft reassurances, Daisy sat up to face Lance again. This time he noticed the television remote clenched tightly in her hand, and glanced at the large screen. It was paused on the image of some good looking guy, beaten and bloody, a large silver blade of some sort being thrust into his chest by some scruffy bad guy. It all became clear now. He turned back to Daisy. She was still a picture of misery. Her face was flushed pink and wet from tears. Her bloodshot eyes were glassy and her mascara had run. Her pouting lips turned into a frown as worry lines wrinkled her forehead. Tears fell with each flutter of those soft full lashes. _...she's so adorable..even when she's a mess..._

"Oh Lance they... they killed him!.. Why? I mean it's.. so wrong!", Her normal high pitch shot up another octave as she struggled to talk the emotions choking her. "He...was so..so wonderful! There was so much left to do..and his poor brother he ..Oh god!. Oohh aah.." she fell again into his arms balling.

"There, there Daisy...uh..its going to be alright.", Lance kissed the top her head, gently rocking her in his arms. He was torn between amusement and concern. ..._all this over a television character?... but, the emotions are real..okay. _

"No! Lance it's not ...just going to be alright...", Daisy sat back pushing him away, as she snatched up a tissue."...he s dead. Gone! An this, this isn't like Supernatural there you have a fifty fifty shot they might come back. No this is real ...he's gone for good! ...Stupid writers! Don't they understand... he was the best part of the whole show. At least .. for me he was.", the last few words were barely a whisper. She buried her face into her hands and let loose more wails of pain.

Lance sat beside her. He knew when she pushed him away that she felt as though he had trivialized her grief somehow. He thought about his next approach. Grief had stages denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. And right right now his beloved was in the denial and anger stage.

Daisy lifted her head, wiping her eyes and cheeks. She stared hard at the screen. Shaking her head. Suddenly she turned to face him, " You just don't get it Lance... I've watched him grow into a man.. loving a sweet. Like you! And...there was no reason, logical reason, for them to end his character this way. Its so...so.. final. |sobbing| The actor..just needed a break.. to do another project... A break! But noo! No they go and pull this... this! And it was all going so well...There was going to be a baby..an..and the family he always wanted. Oohh...whhyyy?! It's so unfair!", Daisy was gesturing at the screen as she ranted. Her voice rose and fell with emotions she could barely contain.

"Well I'm sure there will still be a baby...right? That's good right? A small part of .." Lance began

"GOOD? ! How is it "good" knowing ..he will never get to hold his son? All those special moments are going to be bitter reminders of what should have been...don't you see that Lance. Grrrr! Those cruel sadistic, writers! They just don't care about the fans..not at all." Mixing with the sadness was a fresh flicker of anger in those soft brown eyes.

Lance started to reach out to give her another hug , but before he could Daisy jumped up. Turning the tv off, before stomping into the bedroom and slamming the door. Lance watched helpless to stop her. Wails of despair filled the silence once more.

_Wow..She is so upset. Over fictional character...interesting... _Lance remembered he was now sitting on his couch in nothing but a damp towel and was getting chilled. He strolled over to the bedroom door. The wailing had stopped, replaced by quiet sobbing. He turned the knob and as a courtesy knocked gently on the door.

"Leave me alone!" You're just like the writers..you just don't get it! So just leave me alone Lance! "

"oh um.. I just came to get some pants. Daisy... I know how upset you are..now. But, in time.."

"Lance...just get your pants and leave me alone! Okay?", Daisy mumbled from her hidden position under the down comforter.

"I understand you want to be alone.", _...isolation.. _Lance slid on some navy sweatpants, and left, pausing at the doorway, he looked at the shaking shoulders of his sobbing girlfriend. " I love you." Just before the door shut he heard " ..Love you too!".

That night was a restless one. Lance had cuddled her in his arms, which she accepted willingly. Daisy sobbed all night. She wasn't interested in any platitudes about time, or closure. She was mad and hurt. No one understood.

About five mins before the alarm, a still tired Lance left Daisys side, she was finally dozing off, probably from sheer exhaustion. He quietly dressed for work. Then slipped out of the bedroom.

After making some coffee, which thankfully energized him so what, he thought about ways he could help Daisy. At first blush it was silly. Mourning the death of a person that isn't even real. But, he could see the emotions were the same. So he needed to help her through this difficult time. He just hoped she let him. He checked his wrist for the time. Six twenty am according to the gold wristwatch his father had given him. _...Dad.. I miss him so much. Hmm mourning you and Mom was the hardest thing I've ever been through...and that's saying a lot... there wasn't anyone to turn to. But I'm here for my girl. _ Lance grabbed his phone making a call to the office. He finished his cup of coffee. Then slipped back into the bedroom. Quietly he stripped back down then climbed back in bed wrapping his arm around Daisys sleeping form. It wasn't long until he too was lost in blissful slumber with the woman he adored.

:(

Thank you for reading. Not sure how long this will be, I guess as long as it takes.. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality In The Fiction

2

Pillow Talk

Don't own Bones... that's why I'm so sad

:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(

Daisy was pleasantly surprised to awaken in her lovers warm embrace. Opening one eye to see the late morning sunlight brightly streaming in through the blinds. _...What time is it? ..Oh Lance is late for work... _she turned in his arms to face him, propping on her elbow she ran her hand along the side of his face, letting her finger tips run through his hair. Daisy stared intently, just enjoying the moment, watching him sleep. Leaning in she kissed him tenderly on the cheek, following up with several more ever so gentle kisses. Beneath the kisses she felt the twitching of his cheek as he grinned. Ticklish morning kisses were a great way to wake up the one you love.

"Hee..hee. .Morning Miss. Daisy...", Lance looked up into those soft, warm, brown eyes. "..how are feeling this morning?" He noted how she shifted her gaze down and back before answering. She put on a quick smile.

"What? Oh I'm ...fine. But you mister..", she gently tapped his nose in mock scolding, "...are late for work. It's almost eleven o'clock!"

Lance grinned wider now. "Oh really? Well, what if I were to tell you I'm not late ,because I took the whole day day off to spend some time with my favorite lady? " he asked as he barely grazed her cheek tenderly with the back of his index finger before landing a return tap gently on the tip of her nose.

"Oh Lancelot that's..that's so sweet. But really, you don't have to do that. I'm fine. Really." Daisy shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly embarrassed by the attention. _...I really was upset last night...the way I reacted..What must he think?..._

"Are you sure? Because you were pretty upset last night?", Lance turned and propped himself up to better face Daisy. "You know I'm right here... if you want to talk about...your loss." … _see I understand and validate your grief..._

" My loss...oh that. Oh..I ..I just overreacted! I mean ...yes! He was my favorite character...and yes..maybe.. I see absolutely no reason for him to have been killed off!..", her voice was filling with emotion despite how rational she was trying to come across. Lance could hear the up tic in her breathing , see the slight flush of her skin, the increasingly glassy look in her blinking eyes. "...But that was last night...its over. And I am perfectly fine now." She flashed a bright smile, then leaned in hitting him hard with a "see how okay I am" kiss. Despite his training, Lance fell easily for the ploy. Soon he had his hands tangled in her hair pulling her in closer, kissing her deeper. At first Daisy reciprocated the escalation but then as if someone had flipped a switch he felt her body tense. He felt her pulling away, slowly kissing him with pop kisses on the lips then finally on his cheek. She sat up, looking now both sad and apologetic.

"I'm sorry... it's just.." her eyes darted around before finding her reason." ..it's morning. And I feel all...grungy. Yuck. Soo...how about... you go make us some breakfast and I'll get showered and then we can enjoy ourselves the rest of the day. Hmm?", She gazed at him with those sweet yet troubled eyes anxiously.

" Oh yeah sure Dais... what ever you want. And you don't have to apologize... for anything.", Lance watched his sexy, beautiful lady leave the bed and him behind then amble into the bathroom. Only after the door was shut did he let out a heavy frustrated sigh. _...this is worse then I thought...that never happened before...Oh well, that's what I'm here for. Help my love through her grief...not get laid...Better get started on breakfast... _Lance got up dressed in his sweatpants and a grey tee, then left for the kitchen. As he passed the bathroom he heard the rush of the shower start up.

:(

A short sad attempt at fluff.. sort of...

Review if you feel up to it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reality In The Fiction

3

Coming Clean

I Do Not Own Bones

:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(:/:(

Once inside the solitude if the bathroom Daisy stared at herself in the vanity mirror. As she looked into her tired eyes, she could feel the same sad ache welling up inside. She turned on the sink faucet, splashing cold water on her face, hoping to wash away the tears before they could begin again. As she patted her cheeks dry. She confronted her reflection. .._Daisy Wick ..you need to get a hold of yourself this instant. What would Dr. Brennen make of you...having such an emotional response to a fictional characters death? .." I find it very irrational and illogical"...Come on you can do this!.. _With a renewed sense of purpose, Daisy gave herself a tight lipped, forced smile, then stripped down. Stepping into the spray of hot water she relaxed as the liquid soaked into her golden brown locks, streaming down her face. As the water fell across her body she let her mind clear... inhaling deeply...letting the hot moist air fill her lungs with a welcome warmth..so much better than the cold emptiness she had felt since last night. _..Last night... _Her mind, so clear just a second ago, was suddenly flooding with the high def 1080p images of ,her favorite character, John in his final bloody moments. The look of fear, of confusion.. so broken. ..._oh..it's just not right!.._ The barrage continued as each seemingly innocent scene, before that hateful moment, revealed their cruel foreshadowing. Touching reunions and promises of a future apparently never going to happen. She began crying again, tears mixing covertly with the water spilling over her. She let the emotions flow, here alone she grieved once more. Even the hot water couldn't remove the chill returning inside her. She leaned against the shower wall, hands over her mouth, muffling the sounds of her *KNOCK! The sound jerked her from her forlorn reverie... she was soon aware of soothing tones emanating through the bathroom door.

"Daisy? Hey Babe...are you alright?...You've been in there awhile.."

"Oh yeah...I'm great...um just getting out!", she called back in reply. Although in truth she was rushing through a super fast shampoo, body wash and rinse._...Lance is being so sweet..I don't want him to see me like this..._

"Okay..well breakfast. Or should I say brunch ..is served.", Lance kept the tone upbeat matching her false cheer._...your not feeling great.. ..._

Dressed for comfort, in a pink tank and light grey yoga pants, Daisy walked into the small kitchen. Stepping in behind her man who was about to pour the coffee. He paused when her arms wrapped around his midsection and she nuzzled against him, her still damp tresses soaking into his grey tee. He sat the carafe down and turned in her embrace, wrapping her up in his own strong hug. _...hug therapy..worth a shot... _Lance felt her heave a silent sigh, she looked up then.

"You're so wonderful..taking the day like this. I love you..Lancelot.", He could see so much melancholy behind the love radiating from her chestnut eyes. He smiled back then kissed her gently.

"And I love you, my lady... go ahead and sit down.. I'll bring the coffee.", he kissed those soft pink lips once more, then she left him.

Daisy was impressed by the effort he had gone to...blueberry waffles, bacon, syrup...even whipped cream. ..._its a shame I don't feel hungry... but I won't disappoint him.. not again... _Just as she sat down Lance appeared cups of perfectly brewed java in his hands. She beamed appreciatively at him over the rim of her favorite coffee mug. Sipping the slightly sweet mix of coffee and cream. He had already tucked into his meal. While she continued to sip and stare, though at some point the focus was not her beloved scarfing down brunch, but no where at all. Her mind, that evil thought machine, had begun its previous playback. Repeating the images, the things lost and reasons to be upset. Thankfully ..sort of ..the thoughts amped up a feeling of being cheated..more than sad. Her mood darkened a bit. Causing a perturbed crinkle to form along her brow. She sat down the cup, grabbed her fork then attacked the waffle. ..._kill John off like that. What were they thinking... poorly written, just for the shock value... Why don't they understand? ... _Daisy was so wrapped up in the mad inner dialogue she didn't even hear Lance asking how the waffles were.

"Hhmm...oh excellent Baby! Everything is just ...great.", She stabbed at another whip cream covered bite with added gusto. Lance just smiled, then dropping his gaze onto his own nearly empty plate, he absentmindedly swirled a piece of bacon around in the pool of syrup left. In a very even conversational tone he began.

" You were lost in some pretty deep thoughts there... you want to talk about it?", He asked casually in his least "shrinky" way. ..._come on Baby, open up..you'll feel better... _

"There is nothing to talk about Lance. The producers and writers decided to kill off a character... happens all the time. Rationally, there is no reason for my over reaction. So I will be fine.", Daisy did her best to parrot her personal heroes rational tone. But inside her the anger grew...as did the feeling of being duped by a bunch of heartless, uncaring writers and producers, into caring about...rooting for...and believing in a happy ending for the most deserving person on the show. As these thoughts crashed around inside her mind her appetite vanished. The fork dropped with a clank beside the half eaten waffle, sinking into a blob of whipped creme. She pushed the plate back. Grabbed the coffee mug, half empty with coffee now tepid and stale, she forced down an unsatisfying gulp, then abandoned it as well.

Lance listened intently, as his beloved, did her best to "compartmentalize" her emotions. Emulating , _...but Daisy that's just not you..._ He then watched as her features hardened, he knew that look..she was getting mad. He could almost hear the wheels turning inside that brilliant little head of hers. His eyes widened at the noise the fork made hitting the plate. _Time to go to work..._

"Of course... but you know it would only be natural to experience some sense of grief. I mean.. you really cared about ...uh..._oh god, what's his name...come on Lance you bought her the novelty tee for Christmas...James? Jack? No..dammit!... _this character..for what? Five.."

"Seven Lance...seven seasons.", Daisy glanced at him, head tilted in mild annoyance.

"Right! Seven... seven seasons. And that's a long time..to get to know...someone..even if they only exist in fiction.", Lance hoped he was heading in the right direction. He couldn't help her if she refused to acknowledge her feelings. He watched as the words sunk in...as she weighed whether or not she was ready to come clean about how she felt. "Daisy .. its okay to feel that loss... to express it. It's the only way.." He witnessed the shift, as tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, she let out a heavy defeated sigh._...that's it...let it out.._

"Oh, Lance ... you don't think I'm being... silly?", she gave him a fearful puppy dog expression.

"Daisy..there's nothing silly about mourning a loss..", He reached over taking her hand in his. Gently massaging the top of her petite hand with his thumb. He continued to gaze into her soft brown eyes, waiting for her to accept his opinion as her own.

" It..it just hurts so much. I feel so betrayed... It's like the last six years of building up...to something amazing... was snatched away!", She didn't fall apart, as she had earlier or as she had the night before, but tears did slide down the sides of her face. Lance held her hand. "There's just this empty nothing...like none of it ever mattered."

:(

An abrupt stopping point, I know sorry...

Maybe it will get better soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reality In The Fiction

4

Off Her Mind..

Bones, is NOT mine..

:/:(:):/:(:):/:(:):/:(:)

After the emotionally charged brunch. Daisy found herself ensconced in her lovers embrace as they lay together on the sofa. Her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Lance had held her while she went from railing on about the injustice of Johns demise, how the story arc... didn't require death, how sloppy the whole thing was written, to lamenting how much had been lost, how utterly tragic the entire characters ending was. Through it all he listened. No judgement, no questioning... just care and understanding.

The venting helped more than she could have guessed. She actually felt better... and honestly was feeling terribly attracted to her sweet, caring man who was gently nuzzling her, landing soft kisses along her neck. Titling her head to the side, letting him know she was enjoying it, he nibbled playfully on her ear. A move that sent a tingling sensation through her. With a swift twist, Daisy had turned until she was facing him. He paused momentarily, as their eyes met, but tossed aside any doubts when he found himself lost in her passionate kiss. Within seconds her fingers were working through his curls, gently tugging his head back, exposing his neck which she covered in kisses and the occasional teasing bite... he responded with a low moan of approval... "Oh Dais.."

Lances hands worked along her small frame and soon the pink tank fell to the floor... joined seconds later by his gray tee. For the rest of the afternoon.. Daisy forgot about the grief.. she had only one man.. her man in her thoughts...and arms.

Plans were made. An evening out. Dinner and a show.

Daisy strolled out of the bedroom, wrapped in Lances one and only bathrobe. It was warm and felt good against her skin, _... just like my Lancelot... _she smiled to herself as she bent down to collect the pink tank, gray tee and other articles of clothing left scattered around the living room. What had started out as a pretty sad morning had segued into an afternoon of passion and compassion.

"Some..body took off with my robe...", Daisy turned to see Lances half naked form, in the bedroom doorway, fresh from the shower his, brown curls now dripping wet ringlets, a towel hung around his hips. He gave her a playful grin. Letting the collected clothing hit the floor once more, Daisy strutted up to him, matching his grin with one of her own.

"You mean..." She flashed the robe open quickly "...this one?!" teasing him, tempting him. "Well if you want it... ", she gave him a mischievous smile, "...really want it. You'll have to take it."

Lances dark chocolate eyes widened in surprise, penetrating hers with a gleam that said challenge accepted. But not wanting to seem too eager he played it cool, "Oh really?..Well..maybe I don't want it. I do have a towe...Hey! Ohh..you... ", Daisys hand had shot out, snatching the terry cloth cover from his waist. She held up her damp prize, giggling as she quickly stepped out of his reach.

"What were you saying?..Something about having a towel?" , Her soft brown eyes sparkled as she taunted the man standing before her. Lance shook his head, a broad smile belying any attempt on his part to seem offended.

"Oh, I really want it now..." his voice took on a slight threatening tone, ".. and I'm going to get it too!" Lance lunged after her, Daisy squealed gleefully as she dodged his open arms, sprinting past him into the bedroom. With a few long strides, he quickly caught up, grabbing the back of the robe.

"Hah! I gotchya!" But Daisy slipped out of the garment and away, to the bed ...where she posed seductively in her lacy pink bra and matching panties.

"Oh... well you wanted it ... I guess you got what you wanted." She pursed her lips into a mock pout of defeat, before once again donning a mischievous grin. Her eyes locked with his in come hither stare.. the next move was all on him.

Lance glanced at the light blue terrycloth bundle , held at the end of his outstretched arm, then to the beautiful woman on his bed. "Who said I was talking about the robe...?" He tossed the garment aside and pounced on to the bed much to his girlfriends delight. . "Grrr..".

"Ohh..Lance..."

Plans were forgotten. Pizza was delivered and some romantic-comedy on Netflix was half watched and half ignored.

:/:):(:/:):(:/:):(:/:):(:/;)

_**Okay.. so there it is... this strange bit of fluff. I am awful at fluff, I know. But, I wanted Daisy and Lance to have a really good day, and they are so young and both have very healthy libidos so... this was their day. Daisys mind definitely was taken off of John. It was a Monday by the way... so tomorrow its back to work for Daisy. Hmm...**_

_**Sorry this has been so slow... but alas, killing my muse..and the subsequent negative effect that has had on the actual show ( I broke down and watched it, ugh) ... has left me quite bummed. So much so that my impetus to write has suffered. I have, however, resolved to channel these emotions into the next chapter ... hopefully remove the writers block. **_

_**Please if you read this.. Review. I really appreciate any feedback I can get. How was it? Really.**_


End file.
